


太阳照常升起（The Sun is Still Rising）

by Taronthejellybean



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Brett was like 18 and Eddy was 17, M/M, The 1980s’ Taiwan gangster, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taronthejellybean/pseuds/Taronthejellybean
Summary: warning：为了阅读体验最好跳过车的部分。音乐学院（预备）学生杨 x 黑道二把手陈
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 21





	太阳照常升起（The Sun is Still Rising）

他梦见太阳不可避免地要上升。

1.  
他感到睡眠正在褪去，逐渐被一种熟悉的嗡嗡声所取代。花了他一会才意识到那声音来自他头顶上的电风扇。

陈睁开眼睛，穿过模糊不清的视野看向天花板。低速旋转的绿色扇叶偶尔侵犯他视线的一角。 他长叹了一口气，把搭在小腿上的毛巾被踢开，腿越过床栏垂了下去。

“我以为你根本不会醒了嘞。”

陈用胳膊肘把自己撑起来向下看，Ray从他们双层床的下铺伸出头来仰面躺着，面对着陈头发滑稽地向脑后垂下去。“早上好。”他阳光明媚地说，像只穴居动物一样把头缩了回去。陈听到他开始悉悉索索摆弄东西的声音，坐在Ray的头顶上就像坐在住着松鼠的树顶上。“你在搞什么？”他问道，心不在焉地抖动背心的一根带子，试图把风灌进来。汗液把背心和肉体结结实实地粘在了一起。风扇没有搅起一丝凉风，发出的单调嗡嗡声反倒和蝉鸣一起齐心协力建造起炎热的声浪，将整个季节和他们的小屋密不透风地围在里面。

“啊——小本本，就是，”Ray在他底下咂了咂舌头，陈悄悄做了个鬼脸，抬头看向天花板和墙壁相连的拐角处。他一直觉得那里的一块污渍像一副图案。你看那个脏东西像什么？他差点就问出来了，但最后只是响亮地嗤了一声。“那种小本本。”Ray在下面哈哈大笑。

“我要去买包烟。”陈说，开始从床上爬下来。

“不要碰见他们。”Ray说。陈小心地让脚绕过搭在一格木条上的外套，向后一跃，脚跟落地。他把外套扯出来给自己披上，假装看不见被他带出来的一条Ray的短裤。“给我捡起来啦！”Ray爬起来伸手打他屁股，头放在一团红底碎花色的棉被上。Ray从他们上山来的那一天就声称十分钟后他就会把这团棉被扔掉，但如今它还在他床上，陈根本不愿意去想他究竟是不是习惯了它发出来的异味。

“地上都这么多衣服，也不差你这一条啦。”

“你真是讨厌。”

杨盯着他流血的手，小小的血珠从一道横亘无名指和小指的细长伤痕中争先恐后往外冒。

他想不起他究竟是在何时犯了什么样的错误，一根琴弦就在他要将琴放下的瞬间像闪电一样腾空而起，击中了他的手指，像是一种威慑，一种危机前兆在尘世间的灵光一现。

琴弓还攥在他的左手，当他抬起来审视的时候发现一根弓毛松脱了，垂在外面。他小心翼翼地将它在手指上绕了两圈，拔下来的时候拇指用力捏住，以防弓毛溜走在他手上割出新的伤口。他弯腰将弓放下，和琴平行，在面前充当桌子的两把椅子上摆得整整齐齐。

“妈妈，”他隔着房门喊道，“我的琴该修了。”

没有回应。他留神听了听，意识到家里并没有人。妈妈应该出去了，为了要占到最干净的那个水龙头家庭妇女们总是走得特别早。杨看着他的琴和弓，在并排摆放的两张椅子上躺得规规矩矩，木头油润发亮，像挂在商店橱窗里的一对普通展品。

他最近拉出来的音符一塌糊涂，让人想起四岁的孩子用铅笔在墙上画的画：透过颤颤巍巍的扭曲线条，你只能看到事物似是非是的模糊框架。过去的一个月里他不断地糟蹋一些曲子，被他自己制造出来的噪音吓得大惊失色 ；他加紧练习，却发现事情似乎打定主意沿着一条坡道一路下滑，直到这个下午一条绷断的弦线割伤了他的手。

他失控了，就像他的弦早就断了一样，杨想，他自己的断弦早就打在了他自己身上。

现在他没法再摆弄一把断了弦的琴。杨做了个深呼吸，把一种若隐若现的感觉推进脑后，但他有感觉这只是暂时的无用功。迟早有一天，那种感觉会夏季暴雨一般突然出现，无论何时何地当场将他吞噬，一种预感告诉杨那更有可能会是在国立音乐大学的考场上。他的眼前突然浮现出他突然跌跌撞撞地从他站着的位置向后退的样子，直到他的后背撞上墙壁，小提琴在他脚边摔成两段，但他会忙于哭泣而无暇把琴捡起来。

不幸的是在此刻，他什么也没有感觉到。

杨绕开椅子和他的琴，拉开房门。下午的阳光穿过蓝色的尼龙纱网在客厅地板上投下一格格光斑。他趴在窗户边向外看了一会，几辆摩托车停在发廊外面，街道上空无一人，透过车道和两层纱窗隐隐能看到街对面冰店的风扇在旋转。

杨推开大门，走了出去。

陈走在通往山下的唯一一条大路上，摆弄着外套口袋里剩下的最后一支烟。 道路两侧的树向他头顶交织，某一段路自森林和水泥的交界处高高隆起，露出开裂的水泥下粗壮的树根，一直延伸到车道中央，像一座小小的山脉。陈撅起嘴，觉得他想吹一支小调，结果只有嘘嘘的风声从他的两片嘴唇之间跑出来。节奏欢快，陈想，仰头向上看去，视线穿透阳光灿烂的枝叶间隙，鸟儿一样在树枝间跳跃。他发出的嘘嘘声融进山林沙沙作响的背景音乐中。

在喧天的声浪中，他发现一只蝉趴在白色的树皮上，翅膀偶尔扇动一下。陈走到树下凝神观望，觉得他看到了它肚皮的鼓动。仿佛他能从两片透明的翅膀下看到壮阔的一整场夏日鸣响。陈想像就是从那个小小的肚皮中诞生出了这个森林郁郁葱葱的夏天，声浪在开阔的林间随着植被的水分向上蒸腾、散失，只在他脚下留下一片明亮的真空地。

在山顶，房子周围的空地和墙壁使森林的声音变得压抑温吞，夹在狭窄杂乱的四壁内变成类似用铝锅煮开水的白噪音。在树冠的掩蔽下看不见太阳，空气的热量在他的四肢中勃勃迸发，被阳光照到的位置温暖得近似于充血肿痛。在充当外套的衬衣下，汗液在他冰凉的皮肤表面阴干。

陈抬头抹了把汗，经过一个大转弯，森林在这里开始让步给水泥矮堤，山下街道的一角出现在视野中，一些红色的房顶和黑线般的街道点缀着苍白遥远的景象。陈惊讶地发现，往常空荡荡的山路上现在并非只有他一个。

多出来的那一个，陈在心里这样称呼他，山路上多出来的那一个，是个男孩，长着一个圆圆的头顶，正低着头蹲在水泥墩下系鞋带。他有一条跪在地上的、从短裤里伸出来的圆滚滚的小腿，当他抬起头的时候，陈发现他还有一张圆圆的脸，一副眼镜架在他的鼻子上。

男孩似乎也没有预料到陈的突然出现。他的嘴唇在看见陈的时候微微张开了，可能是一个抬头时的自然动作，但藏在眼镜片后的那两只睁大的眼睛表明了他的惊讶。他站直了，为了和站在上坡的陈对视仍然抬着头。

“你好，”陈小声地清了清嗓子，“你经常来这里吗？”  
男孩已经闭上的嘴又张开了，他的镜片由于角度的变化反射出刺眼的白光，完全遮蔽了他的眼睛。他的头垂着，陈推测他正在试图找一个答案，或者是在决定要不要跟他搭话，如果他知道山上可能住着的是什么人的话。

“呃，也没有啦。”男孩耸了耸肩，看向一边。陈顺着他的视线向山下看去，正好碰上一只黑鸟从他身后的山林中飞出，乘着热风向城镇滑翔，片刻后停留在电线杆上。男孩突然笑了起来，露出了两排牙齿。“看，一个音符飞来了。”他说。

有那么几分钟，陈以为他再也找不出任何句子用来继续搭话或者回答。他让自己继续研究着那只“飞来的音符”，看着成捆的电线丝线一般飞跃街道上空，从一根细细的木杆起跳，划出一个坠落的弧线降落在另一根顶上。电线穿越每一条街道，纵横交错，如果高度合适，整个垦丁就会像一张五线谱一样在他面前张开来。“哇。”他突然开口说道，立刻后知后觉地想要捂住嘴，垂落在身侧的手弹跳了一下，迅速被塞回口袋里。

男孩偏过头来，瞥了他一眼。之前的那个笑容在他脸上消失无踪。他看起来心如死灰，眼皮在镜片后懒洋洋地耷拉着。陈好奇他是不是天生长着这样一副表情。毕竟，他还没做任何值得被这样看着的事。“你想要下山吗？我想我爬够了。”他问道， “我正好要去买烟。” 陈拨了拨衣袋里的烟。

就这样，陈发现他同半山腰上出现的男孩一同朝山下走去。

“我家对面的冰店就有买烟。”走在路上的时候男孩说，陈正专注地看着他的头顶。圆脸男孩的个子比他矮，陈只要走在他身后一步就可以借助坡度的优势看清那颗圆溜溜的脑袋上聪明的发旋，白白的一小块，窝在满天乱刺的头发间像一只躲起来的小小鸟类。陈知道他们年龄相仿，他还会继续长高，就像他自己一样，时常抱着酸痛的腿抽搐不已地在半夜醒来，几天后站在镜子前大汗淋漓地穿上T恤时却发现肚皮从原本合适的衣服下露出来。但陈有种感觉，男孩不会长得比他高。“嗯——嗯。”他心不在焉地咕哝道。男孩回过头来看了他一眼，对他笑了笑。他的笑没有打破那张脸上心如死灰，但也不是假笑，陈发现他嘴角上翘时露出的两排牙齿十分讨人喜爱。“希望没有太远。”  
“我家就在山下，车开进山都要经过门口。”男孩说，陈想起山路与镇子相接的地方那条小小的、整洁的街道，美发廊三色的转灯毗邻一家没有招牌的店，摆在门口的玻璃柜台里装着烟和糖果，街道另一边则是几户紧邻的人家，每家的门都是一模一样的黄色。进山的那天他靠在面包车窗边，曾经抓住那车厢中晃晃悠悠、一闪而过的几眼专注地观察了一家门口放着的绿植，仿佛是寄望于自然的阳光雨露能救活那几棵半死不活的细细枝条。他好奇门后的那家人过的是一种怎样的生活。

现在，他更加好奇地想要知道那扇被他的思绪考察过的门后是不是住着站在他眼前的这个男孩。

陈买烟的时候，杨就抱着胳膊靠在门边，往街道上张望。两根指头上的伤口被他藏在肘弯里，边缘肿胀，闷热潮湿的感觉徘徊在突突跳动的刺痛附近。杨悄悄地抽出视线看了它一眼，觉得像有一条背着红线的蚯蚓趴在他的手指上。他蠢蠢欲动的指尖仍然残留着几个破碎的音符，被破空而来的琴弦从一段开裂的乐句中斩断。他想着家里亟待维修的琴和弓，视线继续往街角飘，祈祷妈妈不要突然想起什么遗漏的东西，放弃好不容易抢到的公共水池的龙头跑回家中。

就今天，让她最后一个离开吧，杨暗暗祈祷，我会去接她的。

陈按动火机的声音吸引了他，杨从街上收回视线，看陈叼着烟凑近打火机的火苗，闭上眼深吸一口，然后吐了出来。白色的烟雾散发着刺鼻的气味徐徐向上升起，消散在布满灰尘的冰店天花板下。那里一角有一个废弃了的燕子窝，长长的蜘蛛丝黏着灰尘垂下来，杨抬起头看了一眼，又把视线转回陈身上。

他瘦瘦高高，用食指和中指夹烟，用一件花格衬衫当外套。他吸烟的时候偏过头微微觑着眼，冲杨笑了笑。

他们最后走进店里坐下，风扇呼呼地在头顶旋转。陈要了烧仙草，杨摸了摸口袋，想起他没带任何钱出来。“我请你吃。”陈邀请他，杨摇了摇头，“我回去拿下钱就好了。”

他穿过街道，打开家门，走进阴凉的室内。窗帘将穿过的光都过滤成幽蓝色，杨打开自己房间的门，拉开衣柜，找出他放钱的铁皮点心盒。两把椅子肩并肩地站在他身后，他的琴仍然翻卷着断裂的弦，并排与琴弓躺在上面。

杨再一次关上房门走到街上，下午的阳光照耀着街道和房屋，透过冰店沿街的窗户，他看到陈细瘦的背影在拿勺子翻搅着碗里的东西。杨把钱放在门口玻璃柜台上，走了进去，一碗红豆冰已经放在他刚才坐过的位子上。“我帮你插好了勺子。”陈笑眯眯地说道。

“谢谢你，”杨礼貌地点了点头，张开了嘴，如梦初醒地反应过来他们还不知道彼此的名字。“我叫杨博尧。”他有些惊愕地说。陈低着头搅了搅碗里剩下来的仙草，“陈韦丞。”他祈祷杨没有听说过他的名字，没有听说过他的本名，最少。他悄悄打了个寒战，杨大约还是个学生，或许那些闲言碎语传不进他耳朵里。  
陈抬起眼偷瞄，注意到杨的右手上有一道伤痕。“那是怎么回事？”他伸出一根手指指着那里，杨正在舀起一勺盖着红豆的冰片。“我的小提琴弦断了。”他无所谓地说。

“你拉小提琴？”

杨惊讶地抬起头，“我想要上音乐学校。”他有些疲惫地说道，觉得像在坦白，于是转而盯着长着老茧的指尖。在桌面的倒影里，他看见旋转的风扇和陈的下巴，后者正全神贯注地看着他。杨抬起头迎上他的视线，陈像被捉住了一样弹了一下，手肘抬起来又重重地撞上桌面。他避开杨往椅背深处缩进去，一只手在衣袋里翻找，急匆匆地用打火机点燃香烟。“对不起。”他略显粗鲁地说，盯着桌子脚，叼着烟浅浅地把尼古丁吸进肺里。

“我以前也想学小提琴。”过了一会，他说，眼睛仍然盯着地上。杨看了他一会。“我该走了，回山上还有一个多小时呢。”他们分别站了起来，杨把最后一勺盖着红豆沙的冰塞进嘴里，他们就一起向门口走去。当走到山路的起点时杨突然耸了耸肩，脱下眼镜，低下头开始用衬衫擦镜片。他边擦边提到他断裂的琴弦，陈看着他完成这项掩耳盗铃的工作，把眼镜放回脸上。“你可以和我一起去市里看看。”他最后说道，陈惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“不，但我会在这里等你回来。”

他们分别以后，杨向公共水房的方向走去。里面人声鼎沸，装着菜和脏衣服的彩色塑料盆在湿漉漉的平面上放得到处都是。他的妈妈和邻居家花嬢嬢肩并肩凑着同一个水龙头洗青菜，杨知道她们叽叽喳喳的谈天下藏着的是肩膀和胯部的角力：水流越大，一次性能洗的东西就越多，哪怕多那么微不足道的一点儿。在他回家的路上，杨仔细想着他的琴的模样，要有一阵他不能摸到它了。在他脑海里，那油润的木料在拉着窗帘的房间内微光闪闪的样子触动了他，像有人舔了一下横亘在他们之间的那层陌生感的油纸，杨看到在对面一点熟悉的亲切和自信感影影绰绰地亮了起来。  
杨感到他的指尖一阵瘙痒，继而是一阵怅然若失的感觉。

他知道这种感觉将持续下去，短期内并无烟消云散的可能。

2.  
陈那天精疲力竭地爬上山顶，最后的五十米几乎是连滚带爬的一阵冲刺。但那时天色近晚，山顶和树林的黑影在凉丝丝的夜风中摇曳。天上星星稀薄，只有他们住的两间小屋里透出光亮，说明早上离开的人现在已经回来了。陈撑在膝盖上喘了口气，摇摇晃晃地走向他的屋子，心里计算着时间。这时大约已经开饭了，但假若他运气好，终于设法在大家聚会前回来，他还有机会悄悄溜回房而不被阿公发现。

他的美梦在踏进门前被照亮的空地之前破灭了。阿公站在灯光之外，背靠植物茂密的幽影，陈急忙转身时只看见他白花花的绸罩衣和一只黝黑发亮的拳头。他重重地倒在地上，马上大腿就被狠狠地踩了几脚，陈咬着牙不做声，手攥成拳头紧贴着地面。“你跑去哪里了？”

陈睁开一只眼睛，张了张嘴，另一只挨打的眼睛猛地传来一阵刺痛。这一秒的延迟给他挣来踢在腰上的一脚，陈整个人几乎被踢翻过去，侧躺在地上，外套褪到了手腕。他抽着气吐出一口口水，左手抵在胸口，徒劳地试图按下那里剧烈的起伏。“买烟去了。”他抽着气说。

Ray从屋里跑了出来，身后跟着何。陈翻了个身，把自己撑起来，余光看见冲向他的Ray和站在门边犹豫不决的何。“他是出去买烟的！”Ray蹲在他身边为他辩解，两只手撑着陈的肩膀，没能挡住阿公朝着他脸打来的一拳。何吓得浑身一震，冲上去要拉住阿公，手指刚碰到阿公手腕又缩了回去攥成拳头。“任阿公！”他凄惨地叫了一声，掉头冲向陈，阿公又是一脚飞踢落在陈的后背上，踢得他向Ray怀里滚去。“谁叫你跑下山！买烟要去这么久？没有烟就不要抽！憋不死你！”  
陈把脸埋进了Ray的胸口。那一脚踹在了他的尾巴骨上，差点把他上下半身拆散开。他把腿往里缩了缩，小心翼翼地动了动脚趾，又挤了挤眼睛，推开Ray的肩膀试着站起来。他摇摇晃晃地站直了，垂着两只胳膊，眼睛向着地。

“我的错，阿公。你罚。”他边说边把背心拉起来，转过身去。露出满背的文身和大肉虫一般交织在背后的粉色长疤。Ray微微一悚，不由自主地在黑夜里向后退了一步，又立刻站直了。灯光从那只悬在屋前的灯泡中向四周放射，照亮了陈的一侧，让那些穿过后背暴露在光下的起皱的粉色皮肤显得新鲜而狰狞，爬在青色的龙鳞海浪之上，又在干净的身侧探出头。他能感觉到阿公的手缓缓移上腰间皮鞭的动作，地面的冷意像细细的沙砾一样隔着薄裤子透进膝盖里。鞭子扬起的咻咻破空声响彻无风的夜，“啪”地一声落在他身旁的地面上炸响，鞭梢蹭过露在外边的脚踝，如同一支放空的火枪。

他还等着第二鞭，却听到阿公在后面收起了皮鞭子，一摇一摆地走过了跪在地上的他，没系扣的白绸衫随着他的瘸步子飘荡。Ray这下冲到了他身边把他架起来，陈没有再拒绝，站起来的时候鞋帮蹭到脚踝上的鞭痕火辣辣地疼。何撩起他的背心察看，只在没有文身的腰侧的那一脚能看出来淤青正在缓缓浮现。陈回过头看了一眼，另一间房里的几个这下也伸出了头，有一个正往这边跑。陈低下头任凭Ray将他拖进屋里，摇摇头拒绝了Ray跟他换床睡的提议，挺直了身子爬上他上铺的床。受挫的尾骨和腰让他很难抬腿，但陈设法将自己撑了上去。何在他上床以后走了进来，臂上挂着他的外套。他将外套甩了上去挂在陈的床栏，随后回到了另一边他自己的下铺床上，他的上铺堆了许多冬季的棉被和房间空置时能用上的床罩。陈听到他和Ray低声交谈了几句，但他太累了，他们的耳语般的话音被像柳絮般隔离在沉重的透明幕墙之外。陈栖居在这一侧，只想抱住怀里的被子，闭上眼睛，从此进入与世隔绝的安眠。

杨的提琴来自垦丁南边唯一的那一家乐器店，只有坐公车去那里。早上九点他背着琴包离开家，三点才回来。一路上他坐在颠簸的车里，看窗外的太阳逐渐升到中天，又稍降下来一点，灿烂地普照着逐渐稀疏的建筑和起伏的街道。他格外若有所思地看着电线在木杆划下的休止符间流畅地滑翔，像燕子移动后的轨迹，越过楼宇和绿叶闪闪发亮的老树木结成漆黑的线条。他倚着车窗，时而低下头来，指尖搓捻着尖端的茧。有时候他会觉得一条坚硬的弦线还在那里，他拨动空气，奏出一串美丽的揉弦，气泡般从他的脑海中脱生而出，飞入一束射入午后公交车的明亮日光中。一个人影在对面的空座位上静静地听着。杨抬起头来，视线越过镜框，一个瘦瘦高高的陈正岔开腿面对着他，抽着烟，背靠车窗，一串白烟从他指尖飞出来散入同一道光中。见到杨，他冲他笑了笑，低下头来滚了滚手里的烟，消失了。

杨错愕地瞪了一会，半晌他弯下腰来，蜷在座位上，叹了口气。陈向车尾张望的侧脸还印在他脑海里，杨记得他微凸的上牙和痘印，多数散落在额头上，边缘略微发红，仿佛是青春热烈鲜活的明证。他的身体年轻修长，抱作一团倚在墙角吸烟的时候整个人微微佝偻着、脊背却向后夹紧，腰往下沉，就像是有一条蓄势待发的弹簧埋在那副结实的皮肉下，把他整个人撑得又长，又紧绷。

那座山上有什么，杨是知道的。山顶上有人，比虎豹豺狼更可怕。

陈就从那上面来。

他从公车上跳下来，向着家里走去，抓着空空的琴包一摇一晃走在安静的街道上。一个人坐在他家门口的路沿上冲他微笑。“忘了我吗？”

杨愣在了原地。他眨了眨眼，又眨了眨，陈仍然坐在那里，穿着格子衬衫和工字背心，小臂搭在膝上，手指间夹着一支没点燃的烟。

“我觉得你总在抽烟。”杨冲口而出。糟了，杨想，可这才是我们第二次见面。

他看到陈的眼睛瞪大了一点，又垂了下来，那只夹烟的手抬起来放到唇边掩饰住一个害羞的窃笑。他假意咳了两声，从胸袋里掏出烟来把手里那支插了回去，抬起眼皮来打底下往上看他。杨咧开嘴。

“我以为你是说说而已。”

“我不说说。”陈顿了顿，杨在他身边坐了下来。“我蛮喜欢你的。”他直白地说。

杨像是被击中了一样，不确定那是一种什么感觉。他张口结舌，只好把眼睛挪向别处，最后落在黑漆漆的琴盒上，盒口扣子反射着金属的光，他不由自主地伸出手去把玩。咔吧，咔吧，咔——吧。“很久没有人要做我麻吉了。”他听见自己说，陈在他旁边笑出声。他泰然自若地向后仰去，两只手撑在地上，抬起头来，暴露出咽喉。“倒是有人粘着我啦，不过他太笨了。”

“我也很笨的。”

陈嗤了一声，凑过来撞了撞他的肩膀，左手伸出去轻轻碰了碰杨右手上那红线似的伤痕。他抽手时尾指微微蜷曲着扫过那里，杨瑟缩了一下，视线追随着他的手回到膝盖上。“你会拉琴，我认识的人里没有一个会的。”他随意地说，杨悄悄向上瞥了一眼，他的咽喉空门大开，尖锐的喉结在薄薄的皮肤下凸显，一层闪亮的汗水覆盖在鲜明的气管环节上。陈低下头用手背抹了一把汗水，杨将视线移回琴盒，又开始玩盒扣。“你这么想学？”

他听到自己声音里隐藏的苦涩，于是急忙吞咽了两三次，祈祷陈没有注意到。他的另一只手从膝头滑了下去，揪紧了盒带。红色的伤口从他视野中消失了。  
“要是还有机会的话。”陈说，又擦了把汗。

一种难以掩饰的遗憾和故作轻松从他声音里流露出来，陈抬起头向冰店望去，夸张地耸起了肩膀，动作让人想起身负重压的采石工人，试图把重量从肩上转移一点。杨低着头，悄悄将琴盒提起来。坠在他手里的重量轻飘飘的。

“太热了。”他撒了个谎，站了起来，开始从裤袋里往外掏出钥匙。陈回头看了他一会，摇摇晃晃地站起来，向街上走去。杨拉开门回头找他时发现他正站在阳光下，伸着脖子，阳光照着汗毛根根直立。“你不进来吗？”他站在门里大声问道，陈犹豫地往阴凉处迈了几步，又停了下来，蹲下身开始摆弄邻家的盆栽。杨看着他伸出手指卷起那几根细细的绿色枝条，又放开它们，指腹轻柔地拂过枯死的叶。

他的后背暴晒在阳光下，一只脚踝伸出来。杨注意到那里有一道火燎过般的殷红。“进来啊。”他低声又说了一次，不安地盯着那道擦伤。陈抬起头来望着他。“我们才见面欸。”他的嘴角抿着，像是要上扬又像是要下垂。

“没事啦。”杨笑了一笑，我也很喜欢你。在这。和我在一起。他没说出来。

陈这才站了起来。他来到门边探出头向里张望，杨在一旁替他撩起门帘，陈脱了鞋，轻手轻脚地走进杨家的客厅，站在墙边打量。窗帘仍然拉着，隔绝了阳光的热力，蓝色笼罩着室内。四处充斥着丝丝凉意，家具在墙上投下漆黑的影子。

他们像是置身水底。

陈盯着一面墙，一个房间门上垂下的塑料珠帘在上面投下密集的、徐徐上升的阴影。像是气泡，或者倒过来生长的海草。“那是我房间。”杨走过来站在他身旁说。靠得那么近，他几乎能感觉到陈经过太阳暴晒的后背传来的热气。

“我一直好奇门后面是什么样子，那时候我还以为你住在隔壁。”

他梦游般喃喃自语，脸上闪现出一种迷离的色彩，仿佛他正透过彩色的窗玻璃窥探到从未想像过的世界中。他的一双嘴唇微微分开，露出有些歪斜的门牙，埋藏在他被蓝色浸染的深黄色脸庞中如竹笋的尖端：潮湿，且泛着象牙般的光泽。杨舔了舔嘴唇，突然感到口干舌燥，下意识地想做出动作。手在身侧一动，就碰到了陈的手背。他如受惊般抽回手捧在自己胸口，陈回过头来望着他，突然咧嘴一笑。谢谢你让我进来，他郑重其事地说道。

没有的事，杨说道。我们是——

他说不下去了。窗帘没有拉严，从侧面漏进一道窄窄的光线，不偏不倚正好落在陈的脸上，在他左眼里凝成一汪闪光的湖。杨的手慢慢垂了下来，落回身侧。他叹了口气，别开视线，捉住了陈的手。你的小指为什么伸不直？他将那只手举到跟前左右摆弄，让手掌张开摊在他的掌心。

陈把小指伸直。杨抓着他的手翻过来，掌心向上，其余四指的关节都显出了用力过猛的迹象。杨好笑地拿指尖去碰，差点被陈猛然攥起来的拳头包住。他抬起头来，陈立刻羞赧地扭过头。在我遇见你的那一天，他缓缓地说，目光沿着墙壁逐渐下沉。那只是昨天的事，陈说起来却好像他们已相熟了一万年。我午睡的时候做了一个梦。

什么梦？

陈侧了侧脸，扫了他一眼，继续盯着墙根一圈红色的瓷砖。“没事。不重要。”

他的眼里又闪过那湖一般的光。杨攥着他手腕的五指一紧，然后松开了。陈的手划出一道弧线落回他自己身旁。“明天我们什么时候见？”言简意赅，杨耸了耸肩。陈一直含着的肩膀重新张开来，他站直了，透过窗帘间的缝隙看了看显出西斜迹象的太阳。

“我妈妈白天都在镇子上面做工。”

陈深深地看了他一眼，转头向门走去。

“还是这个时候。”他说。

时间退回四小时前，当陈表明他要再次下山时Ray几乎是从他床铺上直接飞向了门口。

“不要装肖！”他堵着门口大喊大叫，何坐在他自己的床上警惕地盯着陈。他小心翼翼地从上铺爬下来，这次没有往后蹦，直接平平稳稳地爬到了床梯的最后一条横隔。腰侧淤青埋藏在肌肉下突突跳动。他抓起另一件相似的格子衫披上身，走到门前，直视Ray的双眼。

“我得在那里等他。”

他的声音很轻，很软，甚至能听出哀求的意味。Ray瞪大了眼睛。

“你最好早点回来。”他嚅嗫着说，退开一步。

3.  
他们又见了几次，坐在杨房间的地板上听几张唱片，有小提琴独奏，也有交响乐。杨小心翼翼地把它们从他的衣柜底下拿出来，旁边就是那个他用来放生活费的点心盒。

“我妈说这几张就够听了。“杨跪在地上拨弄那台古董唱机，撩起衬衫的下摆擦擦针尖。“爸从台北寄来的生活费也不多，这台唱机还是他们结婚时候买的。”他回过头来看看陈，“现在是我的了。”

唱片开始徐徐转动，小提琴热情喷薄的声音突然响彻室内。他先是听到一阵急促、一波接一波的音浪的涌动，然后渐渐攀升，在顶端像树冠般四处泼张；林间穿行着阴晴不定的暴怒的热风，明亮的空气卷着热光旋转着在枝条间飞跃，像一只只箭，仿佛他能在阴凉的室内看到那燥热丰盛的林中世界。

“这是维瓦尔第的《夏》，作品第八号第二部分。”杨雀跃地给他解说，“可惜这张唱片是节选，只录了精华部分。”

“他们怎么知道哪些是精华部分？”

“你听到就会知道了。”杨认真地回答。

陈不是没有听过古典乐。他曾经和Ray去过一次音乐厅，那时台北市的乐团正跑来垦丁巡回。三十八个人局促地挤在小小的舞台上，手里的乐器闪闪发光。陈第二天跑到唱片店里想去找出他们演凑的音乐，却只能对着塞在一个小角落里的十几张唱片干瞪眼，最后胡乱抽出了一张封面印着一把提琴的去柜台结账，被战战兢兢的老板推搡着送到了他怀里。陈拿着唱片去Ray家借了一回唱机，下个月收保护费时便顺便略过了唱片店。

他此刻想起了那张薄薄的塑料片，好奇Ray会把它放到哪里。

杨坐在他身边，抓住了他的手，不住地捏他小指的关节，手背无意识地蹭着他虎口处的茧。杨从来没问他那些茧是哪来的。陈注视着杨将他手心向下按在膝头的手，一片薄薄的手掌上长着五根修长洁净的手指，往上连接着一条圆滚滚的胳膊，从短袖衬衫里伸出来。

“有没有人搂过你的腰？”他突然问道，后知后觉地慌张起来，抬起眼睛。

“没有。”杨坦然地说。“密斯都是别人泡的啦。”他咯咯笑起来，突然一把揽住陈的后腰，整个人的重量向陈身上倾侧，差点把他撞翻在地。“不过我觉得你有过。”

陈的脸涨红了，杨的手正隔着衬衫压在他后背的一条疤上，那条疤痕正穿过青龙的龙爪。他用力蜷起来，借着室内的昏暗想把头藏进胸口。“有啦。”他听到杨抽气的声音，倒在他身上乐个不停，心里祈祷着别让他发现异样。“别害羞嘛。”那只手开始戳挠陈的腰际，害得他大叫起来。“早就跑了啦！”边说边扭动着身体，试图摆脱杨的骚扰。

“她是什么样子？”杨不依不饶。

“你没见过密斯啊？”陈继续挣扎，大吸冷气，把杨逗得愈发恶劣，用上第二只手将他箍紧。一波音浪从唱机里跑出来逐节攀升，然后陡然降落，向后延展，陈感到一只手从背后钻进了他的衬衫和工字背心，指甲蹭到了他粗糙的疤痕。

唱机沉寂下来，继续旋转着发出微弱的摩擦音。他眼睁睁看着杨的大笑逐渐从那张圆脸上褪去，他的动作静止下来，一手圈着陈的肩膀止住他后仰，另一只手逐渐展平，掌心贴上了那块变形的皮肤，开始缓慢摩挲。

陈没察觉到他自己停止了呼吸，他只是瞪大了眼睛，仰赖着杨手臂的支撑僵在原地。半晌他缓缓将自己坐直，弯下腰去，几乎把脸埋进盘起的双腿中间。

他感到杨松开了他，站起来绕到他身后，双膝落地时发出轻柔的撞击声。有人撩起了他的衣服，凉爽的空气突然窜上他光溜溜的后背，陈一震，发出一声啜泣，又安静下去。他感到杨在逐条抚摸那些伤疤。一条条，一寸寸，经过那些起皱的粉色薄皮、白色的凸起和已经成为一块深色皮肤的褐色斑纹。

用他在琴弦上磨出老茧的指尖。

再往后，他们的会面就从杨家里转移到了半山腰。往往都是陈带着杨走进密林，一边在前面探路一边听着杨在后面断断续续地哼唱，那些旋律陈大多都从杨的唱片里听过一遍。

“山上除了你们，还住着什么人？”

“还有阿公的人。Yama大让他带人守着这一片。”

他们背靠一棵树干坐了下来，背后压着杨的一只手，在抚摩海浪形状的文身。陈抠了一会泥巴，转身倒进杨的怀里，后脑勺冲着杨枕在他的胯上。“我以前很怕你知道我是什么人来的。”

“拜托，你以为住在这附近的谁不知道这是你们的山啊。还好你阿公不来我家附近搞事，不然我要恨死你了。”陈转头向上看他，一双眼睛亮亮的往边上转。他抬起手来要摘下杨的眼镜，被杨逮住手腕挡在半空。“你阿公叫什么名字？”

“姓任。他是本省人，跟Yama大做了很久，很有信用。” 他挥开杨的手。“不要问这么多。你嘞？考国音只要会拉琴的吗？”

杨顿了顿。“我都毕业了，多留一年，在家练琴而已。”

陈的指尖点在了杨的脸颊上，用力戳了戳，又收回去放在胸前。“我先为我哥退出来啦。他又在学校蹲了两年，今年国中三年级被赶出来了。他人蛮好的，笨是有一点笨，刚出来就——”他突然收住了，杨紧闭着嘴，克制着自己询问的欲望。陈叹了口气。“Yama大赶我们三个到这里来，叫我们跟阿公学。”

杨点了点头。陈爬了起来，随意掸了掸身上的土，沿着来路走回去。

他们在林子的出口见到了Ray。“你好。”他抢在杨之前冲他打了招呼，随后罔顾两人惊愕的表情，抓住陈的胳膊将他从林地中拽上路来，陈只得回头匆匆向杨道了别。

“我们就要下山了。”他们经过第一个拐弯的时候，Ray紧紧张张地说道。他假装着平静，但陈能感觉到他的恐慌。他伸出手去抓住Ray的肘弯。“你爸会摆平的啦。”他想起了那个人的样子，被钢管敲裂的后脑壳对着他们，倒在水泥地上。何单膝跪在他脸前探他鼻息，膝盖前面一汪小血池越聚越大，亮汪汪地反着电筒光。

Ray摇了摇头。

杨路过冰店的时候被柜台后面的花姐叫住了。他走过去，瞟了一眼摆在里侧的收音机，架在一层玻璃板和两本旧书上断断续续正放出来流行歌。

杨对流行歌一窍不通。

“花姐。”他规规矩矩地叫了一声，柜台后面浓妆艳抹的四十岁女人悠悠剥开一颗卖不出去的柠檬糖丢进嘴里。杨看她拨弄着那颗糖，一边发出磕碰牙齿的“咯咯”声，从左腮帮子推到右边。看得他悄悄吸了吸后槽牙，在背后搓了搓手。

“那天那个跟你来吃冰的崽子是山上来的？”

杨不情不愿地盯着她。花姐响亮地嘬了个牙花，看了看掉色的红指甲：“小明那天还卖给他烟的。”她提醒给他听，说到那天卖给他们烟和刨冰的她的女儿。好像杨这么快就会忘了似的。

他抬起头看了看那根垂下来的、沾满灰尘的蛛丝，又去看收音机下的两本书，一本是《新浪潮漫画杂志》，另一本是《代数辅导》。全都发了黄，黑灰的霉斑从《代数辅导》页边长出来。

“阿尧，我好心告给你，不要跟那帮七逃人瞎混！我听人说……”

杨猛地转身，拔腿就跑，跑过了阳光普照、空无一人的街道。

陈坚持要带他继续往上走。

“就这一次，只是这一次，后面也不会再……”

他转过头，说话的声音被蝉鸣盖了过去。陈走在前面，抓着杨的手腕，身体由于爬坡而明显前倾。杨低头看他们脚下的地面，石英砂掺杂在水泥里，随着他们移动发出细小的锐利光芒。他悄悄瞟了眼陈，注意到他今天穿了双长一些的袜子，那天露出来的红痕此刻静静躺在白白的棉布底下。

“我知道的啦。”他静静地说。

Ray跟何站在他们住的那间屋子门口，远远地冲他们挥了挥手。“你哥好呆哦。”他凑到陈肩膀边上悄悄说。  
陈打了他一下。

Ray其实看起来根本就不像个黑道太子爷，他的眼睛太大，笑容太友善，还有一个可爱的大鼻子。相比之下，杨其实承认陈是更像会干出杀人越货那种事的人。

他们匆匆交谈了几句，Ray和何转身向山下走去，陈揽住他的腰把杨往里推。屋子南北两面墙上开的两扇窗都大开着，山顶明亮的阳光无遮无拦地泻入室内，照亮了一团团飞舞的尘埃、大红大绿的棉被和散落各处的短衣裤，棉被如今连同Ray一直放在床上的那一床全堆在何的上铺。陈走过去把从他自己床上垂下来的毛巾被甩上去，利索地爬了两格床梯开始大略地整理床铺。杨进来后就站在他脚跟边抬头看着。“好臭。”他吸着鼻子抱怨，一边四下观望。

陈探出头来，指了指对面一床的棉被。“Ray拿臭汗腌了两个月的。”

杨做出一个呕吐的表情，逗得陈笑了起来。他跳下梯子，走去关上了门，又拉起面对空地的窗帘，室内的阳光瞬时变成了乳晕般的鹅黄。杨面对着他的后背，似乎想要看穿他的外套。陈突然转过身来，正好撞上他的视线。

他就站在两步之遥的地方，看了看他，露出一个抱歉的微笑。杨不由得上前一步，察觉到一阵过电似的细微震动冲过陈的身躯——

他俯下身去吻住了杨。

那算不上一个吻。陈的嘴唇停留在他的唇角，细细的呼吸从他的口中吹到那块格外潮湿的皮肤上。他不前进，也不后退，只是保持着那个姿势，等着杨抽身而退，夺路而逃。

他的呼吸多么绝望！就像他实际上是在说话，却没有一个字发出来。

杨往后微微一动，拉开了他们嘴唇间的距离，陈立刻要跑，却被他扣住四指定在原地。

“不要跑。”

话就像风一样吹过他的嘴唇，落在陈的耳畔。他很快被压上墙，背后抵着一层窗帘，把他衬衫擦上了灰。视线一角中出现了陈在他膝盖附近的毛茸茸的头顶，杨听见两声吐唾沫的声音。他抬头往上看去，透明的黄色光斑星罗棋布洒满天花板， 大块的，串联串，形状就像地图上的台湾岛。

他叹了一口气。陈的手指尖在他的股沟间试探，颤巍巍的，没有做出任何实质性的开拓。杨于是抬起了一边腿，为他把臀缝打开。陈开始一根根把手指滑进来，他猛地一抖，没有出声。那只手的动作停住了，杨感到另一只手抚上他的阴茎，做了几次深深的撸动就一路往他股间游去。一只粗糙的手包住了他的阴囊的触感让他又是一颤，前端分泌出几滴液体。

他听见陈被噎了一声似的声音，意识到他正含着自己的前端，试着往里吞下更多。他的舌头似乎被野蛮的吞咽迷惑，不时被激得一跳，粗糙的味蕾磨蹭着皮肉。他有些参差的门齿会划过柱身，留下些微小的潮湿痛感，与逐渐上升的快感相互混合，一时让杨昏头昏脑地仰起脖子，脑壳撞在了窗边上。他迷糊觉得自己发出了一声呻吟，又不能确定，半晌醒过来一点才发现他正紧抓着一把陈的头发。那条已经转成棕色的伤痕躲在几缕深深的乱草中，杨恍惚地盯着他，突然想要弯下腰来吻吻陈的额头。

“好了。”底下传来陈含糊不清的声音。杨一低头，发现他盖了一手滑液，正要充当润滑剂。不知什么时候他已经射了。

“你好烂喏。”他懒洋洋地说。

陈撑住了他大部分的重量。杨的两条胳膊都攀在陈的背上，掌心下全是凹凸的触感。他把脸埋在陈的肩窝里，深深吸了口气，陈的身上有汗液和烟味。窗外的知了叫听起来遥远地像是被闷在锅里，杨闭上眼，只能看见陈身后那个狭小的、混乱的、鹅黄色的房间。“你的伤是怎么回事？”

“你不要老问。没有好处。”

“又没有叫你靠腰。”杨轻轻拍了他一下。“说给我听听。”

他感觉到陈在他的怀抱中不自在地动了动。杨收紧了怀抱，按住陈的后脑，让他靠上自己肩膀。“乖啦。”他有几分戏谑地哄。

陈缓缓吐出一口气。“是我哥。他爸把我跟他养在一起，跟他们家担一个姓，要我给哥做事。有时候也替他挡罚，他爸罚的很严。”

“拿鞭子打？”杨不可置信地问。他眼前闪过鞭子凌空的姿态：蛇一般曲起身体，然后破空而来——啪。留下一道蚯蚓似的伤痕。

“这次罚的比较大。”

“究竟是什么事？”

陈伏在他肩上，不动了。一种恐惧感突然自虚空之中上涌。杨瞪大了眼睛，箍紧了他的肋骨，用力之大，连他自己的小臂都隐隐发疼。“是什么事？”

陈挣开了他的束缚，用力拉开他们之间的距离，向他身后被挡住的窗外看去。一阵卜楞楞的声音响过，大约有一只鸟飞落在他们的空地上。一点幽灵般的笑意短暂地出现在他的嘴角。陈微微张开嘴，瞥了杨一眼，眼神中带着希冀，但就在触及他眼神的一刹那重新坠了下去。

他的手没逃，还歇在杨的肩上，尾指曲起。

“我杀了个人。”他缓缓地、一字一顿地说道。

“是替我哥杀的。他截了我哥在学校的妹，被赶出学校以后又在我们地盘上偷东西，偷得老板个个都不肯交保护费。

“那天在路上看见他在扯着一个女的打，哭得很大声，Ray就砸了个瓶子过去，那个女的逮到机会跑了。他走过来，说我们多管闲事，何发现他手里藏了把拳刺，就先动手踢了他一脚。我们在一条小巷子里，一条水管从墙上垂下来，接头锈烂掉了。我把它拔下来照着他后脑来了一下，那时他正冲着何去，面对着他就倒了下来。何说那个时候还没死，估计是去医院的路上翘了。

“后来知道Yama大知道他还有个弟弟，是混帮派的。他怕我们被整，就先送我们上山来。这个地方有任阿公管着，进来的路，就只有你家门前那一条。”

“是最安全的地方。”

陈说完，重重咽了口唾沫。他的眼睛透亮，看起来水光闪闪，黑白分明，像是映着深深的暗巷，巷口环绕着惨白的灯光。

他甩开了陈的手，穿好衣服，头也不回地往山下跑去。路过冰店门前时小明正在擦窗户，注意到失魂落魄的杨站在窗后向他投来好奇的目光，杨低下头，加快了步伐，开门时差点把钥匙撅断。

他收拾了几件衣服，拿着脸盆和肥皂，站在门前深呼吸了几次，随后夺门而出一头冲上街。花姐的女儿上的是夜间部，她擦完了窗户，杨一重新出现在街上就叫住了他，往他盆里扔了几颗苹果糖。杨抬眼看她，她一笑，关上窗跑进了店里。一本书倒扣在最里面一张桌子上。杨急匆匆地走了。

那天下午他赤脚站在空荡荡的公共浴室里洗了又洗，把一块肥皂硬生生洗到透明。洗到当他蹲在瓷砖地上对着粉色塑料脸盆搓揉衣服时抬眼一看，外面路灯的光亮照在面前的一地水上，像夜里的太阳。

4.  
车胎爆炸的那一瞬间Ray就从座位上窜了起来，手伸进包里哗地抽出一把柴刀，在车外射进来的手电光中发着弯月般冷冽的明光。离门最近的何蹲在门边猛地拉开门，Ray一刀砍出去，一个人应声倒下。其余人皆是一惊，向后一让，陈见到了跳出车子的空间，抓起刀就往外蹦，一刀插进离他最近的一条大腿里。另外两人迅速靠过来，一面靠着车子，被十几个人团团围住。外圈的任阿公和开车的徒弟没有听到动静，不知道是跑了还是死了。陈暗暗叹了口气，从衣服里摸出一把小苦无藏在手里，猛地冲一个冲来的人面门挥拳。

他们挑在夜里下山。山顶上漆黑一片，只有两间房子发出亮光。人往跟前一站，就剩个发亮的轮廓。  
陈跟Ray率先爬上了面包车，透过车窗往外看。任阿公的人全都在外面静静地看着，背着光，黑压压的一片，偶尔有两点红光，是有人在抽烟。没人发出一点动静。任阿公这边的人没有一个看得上他们，陈知道，Ray也知道，他很习惯别人把他光是看成一个二世祖。

何拎着包向他们跑过来，陈把脸贴上玻璃仔细地看，也只看到他一个人形，几缕头发尖端挑着一抹灯光随着他的步履上下跳动。

何跳上车来，拉起门，重重地关好。他在Ray身边坐了下来，三个人包抱在胸前，静静地蜷缩在后排的黑暗里。前面坐着任阿公，开车的是他一个徒弟，正把车头灯打亮。

“不知道什么时候能到堂口。”何突然说了一句。陈打量他一眼，何脑勺对着他，正往车窗外看去。白天青葱碧绿的树林在黑夜中与山融为一体，只在边缘露出枝和叶的棱角。夜猫子在面包车行驶的呼啸声之外咕咕直叫。

陈知道他的意思。

这条路进出只有一个口，难攻易守是两方面的。他们出山去难保不会在路口受埋伏，即使现有一拨人下去探了路，照样也未毕保险。任阿公跟他们一起下去倒是一件好事，否则那些人真的比较可能只是停在半山腰玩一局骰子而已。

陈想起杨的家，那道黄澄澄的房门如今他已与别家区分开来。不知道在黑夜里被车前灯照着，看起来是否会有什么不同。

他知道杨的困境。他们肩并肩坐在地板上听唱片的时候杨会语带渴慕地向他解说其中小提琴的部分，说来说去落回他自己身上，他总是突然泄气了一般安静下来，耸耸肩说一句他的琴还没修好呢。但后来，他就会哼唱起来，拿来乐谱，给陈表演起拉奏一把空气琴。他的动作随着表演次数的增加和时间的延长渐渐流畅优美，手臂如同沿着丝绸滑动，手指摇动的时候就像一只在茧里扑扇的蝴蝶。

他的心里像包藏了一个冻起来的梨子，坚硬的冰壳碎掉以后那层发黑的外皮也在融化。终于兜不住内里的汁水破裂开，带着化成水的软肉凉冰冰地流了一地。又被他的体温加热，汇入血液中不分你我。

杨博尧，他仰起脖子，直面漆黑一片的车顶，闭上眼睛。我祝你——

他卡住了，他不知道祝他什么。

有把刀劈头斩来。陈偏头躲开，却撞在了另一个人身上。刀刃卡进了他肩膀里，被他撞的那个人翻到在地，被何一脚踢得人事不省。“Eddy!”何大喊一声扑了过来，夺过刀把一拳招呼上那人的脸。

打到这时候街两边的住户早被吵醒了，只不过个个都怕被牵连，不敢开灯。警察再过不久必会到这里来。陈闭了闭眼，觉得肩膀不像在流血，反而像是在呼呼漏风。他的腰上早被捅了一刀，血把内裤都湿透了。何把他拖进车里，Ray在他俩身边勉强招架，他把那把银亮的柴刀舞得作响，陈眯缝着眼，觉得那就是今晚无月的天上新升起的月亮。

他又闭上了眼。

他听见何大吼一声，然后是猛砸玻璃的声音。有人绕到车的另一侧来了。他抬起手想抱住何护住他的脑袋，刚动一动，肩上那漏风的感觉消失了，货真价实的剧痛一路烧进了他的脑海，将他拉进深渊。

敲打声突然停止了。

何抬起头，惊骇地透过布满裂纹的玻璃看见一张狰狞的脸。远处有个女人在哭号，但何无暇费心越过嘈杂去辨清她的话。他挺起身来，发现一双手在那脖子旁边，显然是用一条看不见的东西勒住了他。陈在他的怀抱中发出一声呻吟，何赶忙低下头去查看，脱下背心紧紧缠在没入血肉的刀刃附近。再撑一下，他静悄悄地说。窗外那个人突然直挺挺地向后倒去，何透过车窗余光瞥见了后面的那张脸。

杨没有戴眼镜，穿着充当睡衣的短袖。他低着头看着地，何猜测大概是在看那个倒下去的人。女人的声音渐渐清晰起来，变成了纯粹的尖叫。他抬脸看见了跪在车里的何，愣了一下，面无表情的脸上嘴角突然垮了下去。他的脸还是浑圆，头发睡得乱蓬蓬的，袖子里露出来的双臂洁白匀称得像还没发育的少年。然后他的头又低了下去。

喧哗声逐渐低了下来。

警笛的声音穿过静谧的空气远远地传过来，就像一只发着光的鱼饵逐渐潜入漆黑的深水。

0.  
陈出院的的第一件事就是直奔垦丁南边。

从公交车站的那个路口望去，远远的就能看见监狱外的一圈灰绿色的矮墙，生锈的铁藜棘连成片插在墙头上。陈在原地站了一会，迈步向那里走去。

这件事情牵连到黑吃黑，又加Yama大的角头在地方上很受尊敬，最后还是帮在医院里的陈逃过一劫。Ray被禁足在家，名义上的禁足，实际上仍然是保护。只不过那一晚上他砍了十多个人，如今也砍出了很大名声，甚么人要动手前还必须掂量一番。陈并不像过去那么担心他了。至于何，何则被送回台中老家的便利店，一个月两通电话打来，都是谈何时等着风头过去再回。

他们都是一样的人，从小这么长大，眼里看不到其他出路的人。树叶的影子打在他头上背上，明晃晃的太阳晒得他微微发汗，缝线出传来些微刺痛感。他在门口保卫处通报了声，说要见杨博尧，大开的茶色玻璃后面端着罐头瓶的老头觑着眼看了他一阵，嘴里冒出白烟来。

“等着。”他撂下话来，摇摇摆摆地向里面走去了。  
陈看了会他的背影，低下头去耐心地等了一会，打量发白的地面。细细的枯草从缝隙里钻出来。他蹲下去，伸手抚弄那一从毛绒绒的植物，手虚握着将它们圈起来。绿的草叶触手是凉的，黄色的枯草则散出微热，隐隐地抵着手心。陈又抬起头拿掌心扫过它们的尖端，像在逗弄一个长了满头乱发的男孩。

“进来！”

老头站在铁门后远远喊了一声。陈站起来，跑进小门，小心翼翼地平举左肩。在门口他被交给了另一个穿着草绿制服的人，迈着大步带他向后走去，拐弯走进一条洒满阳光的走廊，白色瓷砖反射出的阳光刺得他眯起了眼。他被领进了第二扇门后长长的见面室。  
领他进来的人示意他坐下，随后就走了出去。陈四下打量这间光线充足的房间。他坐在二号玻璃窗前，面前有一张台子，玻璃靠下的位置有一圈圆形的小洞。陈弯下腰，把嘴凑过去轻轻往那头吹气。

另一边灰色的门突然“咔哒”一声开了。陈赶忙直起身体，对着杨的寸头直发愣。半晌，他突然露出了个傻兮兮的笑。

杨在那头静静地看着他。陈渐渐收起了微笑，退缩了，收回了视线。他开始在桌下不断摆弄起自己的手指。

“我想你了。”

陈猛一抬头。杨猫着腰，嘴正凑着那一圈小孔，就像他刚刚进门时陈做的那样。他说的话在周边的玻璃上吹起一层雾气。陈突然呆住了。

没有了眼镜，杨的下垂眼直勾勾地看着他。他的两只手被拷在一起，规规矩矩地放在台面上，他猫着腰的时候就垫在胸前。陈想问他这样做手铐硌不硌，又想问他手心的伤好了没有，却知道这是明摆着的废话：他如今都能好端端地坐在这里，杨手心的割伤当然早就已经痊愈。

他于是问道：“那根弦是哪里来的？” 心知肚明这还是废话。

“我那天上午去拿琴，师傅问我要不要留着。”他在那一头慢慢地说，眨了眨眼。“我是没想到最后会这样用啦。”他垂下眼皮笑了起来，翻开手盯着掌心。“那根弦最后也断了，那个人也没翘。真是命大耶。”  
陈听说了。那个人跟他被塞进了同一辆救护车里，只不过他醒了过来。

“给我看下。”他说，也猫下腰去，嘴凑近了洞口。杨竖起手掌心向外，两条深深的棕色伤疤切开整个手掌连成了一条直线。陈突然感到一阵难以言喻的冲动，他只好紧紧咬住了嘴唇。

“我还是有一件事情很在意。”杨继续说。

“什么？”

那个为他引路的人就在这时走了进来，把一只黑色的盒子放在陈的面前，又漠不关心地走了出去。他怔怔地盯着。

“这是什么？”

他伸手去拽那颗闪亮的盒扣，手却颤抖得太厉害，差点把盒子扯到地上。杨修好了的提琴正和他的弓一起躺在里面，木料流淌着饱满的光泽。

帮我拉拉它。杨轻声说道，提琴要有人拉才不会坏掉。

现在你也可以学琴了。

“我在下山之前还想要祝你有一个美好的生活。”陈说。

“有一天会的。”

陈摸了摸那把琴。又摸了摸。那触感在此刻对他而言全然陌生，他小心翼翼地将琴盒转了个方向，对着杨郑重地扣上了盒盖。

“你很在意什么？”

“有一天中午，”杨看了看他，又看了看琴盒。他的手牢牢地抱在胸前。“你说你在遇见我的那个中午做了个梦。那个梦里有什么？”

“没有什么好说的。”陈说。“只不过是梦见了我努力怒视着太阳，而它仍然在照常升起。”

他低着头，耸了耸肩。


End file.
